


F.M.K.

by mandapandabug



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bar Games, M/M, Making Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug
Summary: Chap. 1: Iruka had a hard day. When Anko and Kurenai invited him to the bar, he didn't expect to get roped into a game of F**k, Marry, Kill. He also didn't expect his answers to be tested that very night! What was Kakashi doing there anyway? May be he would have to reconsider his answers.Chap 2: Kakashi entered the bar, like normal, and heard his friends already in a very interesting game of FMK. He really wanted to put Iruka's answers to the test. He didn't expect Iruka to give him so much more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 23
Kudos: 148





	1. Iruka's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! This idea just came to me suddenly while I was writing another story and I had to get it written down. This is my first attempt at a lemon, do people still use that term for penetration? I'm old AF over here.  
> Anyway, as I was writing I realized I gave Iruka a lot of thoughts, and I was curious what Kakashi was thinking about during all this as well. So I wrote his POV too. Turns out, I prefer his POV in chapter 2, but you can form your own opinions. (I like his more because I love Iruka so much and love hearing him get the praise he deserves!!)  
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! What fun. Leave a comment if you feel up for it :)

Iruka's POV

“Fuck, marry, kill?” Anko started her drinking game a little too early, Iruka was still only tipsy.

“Ohhh,” Gemna said, sitting up much straighter at this suggestion. “You start or you want me to give you options?” Genma was so into this. He was more drunk than Iruka for sure. How did he end up here? These jonin were never a good idea to drink with.

Early that day, he had a rough go at the academy and was sitting at his desk trying to gather his wits before leaving, when Anko came in with Kurenai offering some distraction. He agreed. He didn’t even have time to get the chalk out of his hair. They brought him to a bar closer to the jonin housing complex than his in the chunin complex, but not so far that he was worried about getting home smashed. He was calling another beer over when Anko replied.

“I will answer your question Genma!” Her eyes sparkled waiting for him to offer some choice choices.

The other members of their party rolled their eyes but were actually very invested, indicated by the lean in they all did. When they entered the bar, they met up with Asuma, Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu. He couldn’t help but feel a little awkward entering with the women to a group of awaiting men.

“Let me think woman! You just sprung this idea on us out of nowhere.” The eye rolls told Iruka that this was not out of nowhere and was in fact a common game for them. Iruka didn’t go out much, but Genma was his cousin, on his mother’s side, and Asuma was fairly close to him since he was taken under the Sandaime’s wing after being orphaned. He knew Izumo and Kotetsu pretty well from the mission desk, though Iruka spent less and less time there as he got more and more responsibility at the academy. And Anko and Kurenai were part time at the academy so he saw them sometimes too.

Really, he didn’t have a lot of close friends, but this group was more than just acquaintances. Maybe he should go out more and try to make more friends or get closer to the ones he has… Maybe he was drunker than he thought.

“Got it!” Genma shocked him out of his stupor. “With the current rules still in place,” Genma looked over at Iruka like his presents made this game harder, “our favorite name will remain out.” Everyone around him nodded. Iruka looked around confused. No one helped him understand. He just pouted and sat back. Everyone looked like their hearts melted a little bit at his action. He rolled his eyes, grabbed his drink, and chugged the dregs.

“Yamato, Danzo, Shibi Aburame.” Genma sat back with his drink, satisfied he made Anko’s job more difficult.

“Wow Genma,” Anko looked around to make sure there weren’t any bugs (Shibi’s or Danzo’s kind). “OK OK OK OK OK OK OK.” She was stalling hard and drinking hard.

“I know my answers.” Kurenai spoke to try and give her friend some time. “I would have to kill Yamato, he’s too close to Kakashi to have relations with, but more importantly, I can’t kill Danzo,” She whispered that part like he would appear and drag her to the pits of his root lair. “So, I’ll marry him, he’s older and so I wouldn’t have to last long with him.” Her logic was flawless to Iruka so far. “So, I would fuck Shibi. He’s not bad looking at all. It would probably be great, but weird…” She seemed like she was talking herself out of it.

Anko jumped in, “I heard he has a huge cock. So, I would have to either marry him or fuck him. Just have to decide what I really want.” Genma looked at her like she was ruining his night. She acquiesced, “Fine quick and dirty: Kill Danzo, Fuck Yamato, Marry Shibi.” She nodded. 

“Not afraid of Danzo’s bugs in the bar, or Shibi’s bugs in the bed apparently.” Iruka muttered. Asuma chucked next to him. The others probably didn’t hear.

“You have to give me some now Anko, I worked for it.” Genma whined.

“The Godaime,” Anko started, Izuno, Kotetsu, and Iruka all almost spit out their drinks at that. How much like Anko. “Tsume Inuzuka, Suzume” Anko nodded like this was a hard choice.

“Anko, even the straightest of women and the gayest of men could easily make that decision.” Genma looked at her like she was doing exactly what he thought she would: be horrible at this game. “Kill Suzume, fuck Tsume, and marry Tsunade. I could fall asleep on those boobs every night.” Genma was going to get himself killed. Iruka looked around to make sure no one was listening. He felt very emboldened by Genma’s brass attitude.

At least, that was his excuse for blurting out, “Kakashi-san, Gai-san, and Ebisu-san”

The other occupants of the table stared at him. He didn’t say who he was directing this too, and the alcohol must have gotten to him very suddenly because all he could do was think about his answer to his own question.

Genma scoffed, “another easy one.”

“No, it isn’t!” Iruka shouted making Genma smirk.

“Well, why don’t you enlighten us Iruka, what makes this a hard list?” Iruka hated it when Genma gave that smirk, like he was better than everyone. He was pretty good at what he did, but so was Iruka, and Iruka wasn’t dumb! Genma made him feel like he was 7 all over again!

Kurenai noticed their exchange and jumped in, “well I have been friends with them for much too long to be able to play this game with them, someone else must answer. And if you know it already, it should be you Genma.”

Izumo spoke up, “I think it’s kill Gai, fuck Kakashi, and marry Ebisu.” Genma shook his head and so did Iruka.

The rest looked interested! This was a debatable list apparently.

“You didn’t know Ebisu growing up or know him well now Izumo. You would change that if you knew.” Cryptic, but Iruka appreciated that Genma didn’t gossip.

“Yeah Ebisu is a huge perv.” Anko was not so silent on the gossip. “That’s why I would kill Kakashi, fuck Ebisu, and marry Gai.” Iruka blanched. He couldn’t in a million years imagine being with Ebisu, and they were friends! “Gai has a lot of energy, you know he would be able to go all night every night and would make my orgasm a challenge. Sounds like a great partner to me.” Iruka shook his head, what a horrible reason to pick Gai. He was a sweet man and very affectionate. Weren’t those the kinds of qualities you would want in a partner?!

“Oh Anko, I’m surprised you haven’t heard the rumors about Kakashi’s cock.” Genma and his loudmouth caused Anko to lean very far in.

“Do tell,” she leered.

“Don’t tell, please,” Iruka was red with embarrassment. Why did he have to participate? He really didn’t want to invade on his comrades’ privacy.

“Oh Iruka, you want me to keep it a secret for any reason? Feeling possessive?” Genma leered worse than Anko!

“Possessive?! You are about to talk about our colleague… well not mine, but yours.” Iruka finished lamely. He was past tipsy; it was the only explanation. 

“Well my friend, what would you rank them since we clearly have it all wrong.”

Iruka blinked and then went wide-eyed. He said the names, and he was sure of his answers in his head. But saying them out loud was ridiculous. It was all wrong, but the look on everyone’s face was the same: eager. How could he resist this peer-pressure? He should make a lesson for resisting peer-pressure, for the children of course.

Iruka wouldn’t give in that easily! “This is a ridiculous game really. I mean, you don’t even know what the other person thinks about your answer. So how can you answer truly? Consent is important right?! I’m just not sure the concept is OK.” Iruka was going for the guilt-card, make his opponents feel bad about the game in general so they drop it.

He forgot one important factor, Genma and Anko were immoral swine. Why was he friends with these people?!

“Iruka, this is a game, now answer the question or I start a new game where we guess the size of your coc-“ Anko started her threat, but Iruka stopped it with a sputter and a wave of his hands.

Could he get redder?! Alcohol and embarrassment made his blush erupt. Fine, everyone else had answered about much more dangerous people, he could answer for this batch. May be if he did this one, they would leave him alone if they continued.

“Fine. Fine. Ok Ok Ok Ok,” Iruka employed Anko’s strategy for wasting time. He could do it, rip the band aid off. “I would kill Ebisu. I’ve seen only one of his magazines on accident and I’m not interested in any of that.” See this was easy. Everyone nodded to him like they completely understood, and they probably did, Ebisu thought he was much more secretive than he was. “Then I can’t attest to his taste since I haven’t read Icha Icha, but at least it seems a little more kosher, so I would…” He was a drunk adult, in a bar without a child in site, he could say it, “I would fuck Kakashi…” Not so bad, there were some more nods, especially from Anko now that she “knew” about his penis. “And Gai is always so lovely, helpful and when you catch him right, he listens to you, like he really hears you, so I would marry him. And if he gets annoying, it’s easy to get him to leave and do some ridiculous training regimen.”

Kurenai looked a little misty eyed, and the men and Anko sat back with exasperated faces.

“Jeez Iruka, you really are taking this too seriously. I mean, that’s deep personality stuff right there. Anko can reduce her picks to inches, if you know what I mean.” Iruka got the hint Genma was implying just fine but chose to ignore it.

“Then why bother playing at all? Marriage isn’t just some nothing and it’s not just sex either,” Iruka pointed that statement to Anko, who looked a little chastised at least.

“Well… We normally don’t play it like this, we actually much more enjoy playing it as just fuck or kill.” Asuma explained and Iruka blanched. With only those options, the game seemed much more sinister. “However, the person we normally always add, who always gets chosen for marriage, is off the “market” at this moment.”

Iruka racked his brain for anyone who recently got married or engaged, then thought that for this game that doesn’t really matter, they would play with married, dating, or even dead ninja probably. Why didn’t Iruka say only dead ninja? He would use that strategy next time. NO! There wasn’t going to be a next time.

“OK why bother with all three at all then? Just play with only sex and murder.” Iruka crossed his arms to show his indignation.

“Iruka!! That’s not the game!” Anko was being a stickler for some unknown reason.

“Well anyway, who in this entire village, no world, could all of you agree to marry every time anyway?” Iruka muttered more to himself than anyone else.

Everyone seated blushed just a little, or was it the alcohol?

“Well we always say your name when we really just want to hear the fuck and kill people.” Anko admitted.

“My name? So, I’m a code word in a way. How strange to be used like that. But it’s a harmless game and I’m at least not being murdered! That’s good to know.” Everyone exhaled at Iruka’s disarming smile. They seemed to think he would be angry! Well he was here to relax and honestly, all his friends put him as marriageable, even if it was fake and he was really just a filler. Better than either alternative!

“Well, not everyone plays that way.” Asuma started, getting a glare from Kurenai. “What, I mean, he would prefer the game were just kill probably haha. Kakashi really doesn’t like getting close to people.”

Everyone but Iruka seemed to get the joke. So, there was someone who would kill him? But he would kill everyone so that makes it OK right?

Iruka just shrugged and continued drinking. It was getting late and he had mission desk duty tomorrow, so he didn’t want to get plastered, but he also could get drunk without worrying about screaming children the next day. Iruka decided to go get another drink, since the waitress had not come around for a while.

As he approached the bar, he noticed Kakashi sitting on the bar stool reading a book. It must be an Icha Icha, but he didn’t recognize the cover.

“Hello Kakashi-san,” Iruka tilted his head in acknowledgement. Kakashi didn’t look up from his book, he seemed engrossed.

“Hello sensei,” Kakashi simply responded.

Iruka thought there was no way Kakashi forgot his name, so the very deep and sensual way he said sensei could only be on purpose. Maybe he should have killed Kakashi. Iruka shuttered at the thought of Ebisu naked and thought again. Kakashi may have had the right idea to play it as all kill.

Iruka ignored Kakashi, since it was probably what the man wanted, and ordered his drink, sitting to wait for it in silence. Iruka could do silence, he lived alone and was often alone anyway.

Then again, it was very boring being silent. Wasn’t he just saying he wanted to make more friends?

“Sooo, I heard that you kill everyone.” Iruka would have had more presence of mind with less alcohol, but he was relaxed right now, loose from his beers. Kakashi lifted his head at that and stared at Iruka with the most hooded, blank look he could muster. Iruka just kept smiling and eventually, Kakashi blinked.

“And I heard that you would marry Gai.” Kakashi said it like he was brandishing a weapon. He didn’t expect Iruka to laugh, completely open and with real mirth.

“Well, given the options…” Iruka teased, knowing Kakashi must have heard the whole conversation. Then he realized that they talked about this man’s penis and he probably heard! Iruka started to blush and tried hard not look at Kakashi’s lap. He only failed a little.

“Don’t worry sensei,” Kakashi said it in the same way, seductive to Iruka in ways he didn’t expect. Kakashi stood, placed a hand on Iruka’s shoulder, and whispered in his ear, “I would fuck you too.”

Iruka’s eyes widened, smile frozen unnaturally on his face in his shock. Kakashi was putting his book away behind him, looming over Iruka like a predator. But they said Kakashi killed everyone in the game. Was he lying, or playing some game? Did Iruka really care?

Kakashi finally leaned back and Iruka was on his feet immediately, uncomfortable with the power dynamic. He was still shorter and had to look up at Kakashi’s face. This close, he could see the outline of his lips through the mask. Iruka was much closer than he intended, their knees touching between the stools. If he shifted only a little, he could probably test the theory about Kakashi’s cock.

He blushed at that thought. Since when did Iruka get seduced!? He was a romantic at heart but was becoming a horndog at present.

“Hmm Iruka-sensei, you were worried about the other party not agreeing to your choice. I hope I could take that weight off your chest.” Kakashi thrust his hips forward to move out from his position sandwiched between the stool, the bar, and Iruka. He chose to put most of his body against Iruka, and Iruka was sure he was doing it on purpose.

“Is that all?” Iruka heard himself say as he tried to ignore the heat on every surface that Kakashi touched.

“Did you want something more Iruka?” Kakashi said, stopping mid-way from taking out his book again.

“I want to know what happens in those books of yours.” Iruka said, trying to keep up with Kakashi’s tenor, imitating some of the man’s husky tone. His mind was fuzzy with want, somewhere in the back of his mind he blamed the alcohol. May be Kakashi was using the Sharingan on him. Yeah, this was all some weird dream.

It made what he said less embarrassing and what he did next possible.

Kakashi had paused at his bold words, smirking beneath his mask, then Iruka was pulling down his mask, eyes closed, and lips puckered. There was a sudden breeze and all the noise disappeared. Iruka seemed to get woken up by the silence, moving back, pushing up Kakashi’s mask and opening his eyes again. He was ready to see all the patrons of the bar staring at them both with shock. It was a sobering thought, but Kakashi’s warm chest was under his hand and his brain was still not really thinking straight.

When Iruka looked around, he was in an apartment and it was dark, only the streetlights gave Iruka a view of the futon with a shurinken blanket and a small efficient kitchen across the room. He looked back at Kakashi. Had he blanked out and forgotten how they got here? No, they were just in the bar.

“My, my sensei, you are eager. I’ve never had someone pull my mask down like that. I had to get out of there and since you were so close, I just teleported you as well. I hope you don’t mind.”

Iruka wasn’t dead, and Kakashi seemed playful, not angry. Iruka was buzzing, he was about to take advantage of this situation. “The only thing I mind is that we are still clothed.” Iruka blushed lightly at his own bold statement, he was over emotional normally, and sometimes spoke without thinking, but this was like a whole other personality. May be Kakashi really was using the Sharingan.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, eyes widening, and he had time to breath out, “fuck” before he pulled his mask down himself and grabbed Iruka. Iruka had a second to see Kakashi’s face, it wasn’t enough time, but then there were lips on his and it was too much. He closed his eyes, immediately feeling the intensity of the kiss increase.

Kakashi was unzipping both of their vests, hands fast and strong as he pushed the heavy material off Iruka’s shoulders. Once free of the vest, Iruka moved his hands to Kakashi’s chest and felt the sculpted muscles that come from years of training. His hands continued downward over abs abs abs. Iruka was melting, did this guy have a 12 pack of something?! He had to feel skin.

He swiftly brought his hands under Kakashi’s shirt and leaned in to push his arms up over his lithe, but muscular front, and he wanted more. Iruka moved his arms from Kakashi’s abs to his back, his lats were hard and felt powerful and it caused Iruka to give a rumbly moan in the back of this throat. Kakashi broke the kiss then, too soon Iruka thought, but then he was removing his own shirt and Iruka followed suite with his own.

Iruka felt a little self-conscious, he was a schoolteacher, and tried to keep up his training, but he was not nearly as defined as Kakashi was. The man was like an anatomy model! Maybe he could convince him to come in and be the model for his class? That thought was immediately thrown out when Kakashi unbuttoned his pants and Iruka knew he wouldn’t last a second without touching the model. It would be a disaster of a lesson for the kids.

Kakashi looked at Iruka like he was the only thing in the world. It made Iruka blush darker and scratch at the scar on his nose. Kakashi stopped his movement, leaving his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, but, much to Iruka’s chagrin, still on.

“Are you sure you want this?” Kakashi asked, some of the heat dissipating. Iruka wasn’t prepared to have to speak, he was staring at Kakashi’s bare face now that he spoke. Iruka realized he didn’t pull his mask back up. His face was so perfect. Iruka reached out to touch it. His fingers tracing up to Kakashi’s crooked hitai-ate. He pushed the band up and off the man’s face. His left eye was closed, making Iruka give up on thinking this was some gen-jutsu. That was OK.

Iruka traced his thumb down the scar; it almost reached his lips. Iruka continued the path to his lips anyway. As he traced the pale thin lips, Iruka said, “I stand by my answers. Don’t make me regret it.” Iruka whispered that last part. He was trying to go for flirty, but to his ears it sounded more desperate.

Iruka pulled Kakashi’s face down to his and started to kiss Kakashi again. It felt sweeter to Iruka, but much deeper, his tongue and Kakashi’s met as if they had their own rendezvous planned without the knowledge of their masters.

Kakashi pulled Iruka closer, hands sliding up his back along his spin, causing Iruka to shiver. Kakashi then started to bring his hands lower. Iruka not even realizing his own hands moving into Kakashi’s hair, tugging lightly and massaging the scalp alternately. When Kakashi’s hands squeezed his ass Iruka broke the kiss with a startled noise. Kakashi smiled at the action. His smile was beautiful. Why was he always in that mask? Iruka was mesmerized and thought that may be this was some other kind of jutsu, this was the copy-nin, man of a 1000 jutsu.

Kakashi suddenly lowered his hands to the back of Iruka’s thighs and pulled him up, forcing Iruka to wrap his legs around Kakashi’s waist or risk falling. Of course, Iruka didn’t know what the plan was, but he trusted Kakashi, the man had saved him and Naruto enough times to warrant such trust. 

He poured that trust into Kakashi through his lips as he claimed them once more. Kakashi accepted easily and walked them toward the futon. This was moving to the bed. Iruka hardened at the thought. 

They broke the kiss as Kakashi gracefully brought them both down on the futon.

Iruka was on his back looking up at Kakashi hovering over him. His face was exposed, but that mask would definitely get in the way. “Let’s begin with this.” Iruka said, reaching up to tug at the cowl hanging around Kakashi’s neck.

Kakashi laughed, “You want me to remove this before my pants, Iruka? Well, I see where your priorities lay.” The cowl was removed in seconds, and Iruka appreciated Kakashi listening to his request, it emboldened him.

“Now the pants, if you please.” Iruka said, smiling sweetly as he reached his hand down to tug lightly at the band of his uniform pants.

“That’s more like it, sensei.” Why was his title so lewd sounding coming from Kakashi’s very kissable lips? Kakashi moved into his side to kick off his pants. Iruka sat up, watching the scene before him.

Iruka really looked at Kakashi’s face now. He had a smirk on and very little else. His lips were smooth and unchapped from wind or cold. His skin was so smooth under the mask and remarkably unscarred.

His eyes traveled to the newly exposed legs, they were just as hard as Iruka suspected, corded with thick muscles and absolutely no fat whatsoever. There was a scar though. A rather large one, from his right knee to above his underwear line. Iruka reached down to trace is delicately with is fingertips.

Kakashi made a small noise at the touch, Iruka completely ignored him for a moment, entranced by this deep scar. How did he get it? Why wasn’t it healed properly? Did it hurt still?

Iruka had his fair share of scars, mostly they were small because the healers got there in time to patch him up well. The only acceptation was the large mark on his back. Scars like these told stories that were often not very pleasant.

Iruka hated to see a fellow shinobi in pain, emotional or physically. He wanted to make Kakashi feel good. Iruka leaned down, kissing the tip of the scar, right above Kakashi’s knee. He trailed kisses up the scar, over Kakashi’s thigh, slowly, deliberately, when he reached Kakashi’s underwear, he tugged it upward, trying to continue his kissing.

“Sensei,” Kakashi breathed it like a man starved in the desert who just found an oasis. Iruka was broken of his spell with Kakashi’s words. “Would you like to remove your pants too? I wouldn’t mind helping you out of them.”

Kakashi was on top of his suddenly, hands removing his hair tie, and then smoothly trailing down his sides, to his pant buttons, which he swiftly undid, pulling the clothe off Iruka’s lower half.

“I wouldn’t mind helping you with your underwear as well, if you’ll let me?”

Iruka wasn’t going to have any of that, he started this game of command-stripping, and he would be the one commanding.

“You first.” Iruka said it quickly while pushing Kakashi over, switching their positions, as he gripped the underwear and pulled them slowly down Kakashi’s long legs. He traced his way down each leg with his hands, wanting to feel all the muscles tense and relax with the movement. It was tantalizing.

Once the briefs were off, Iruka crawled back up Kakashi, immediately back to kissing the scar he now exposed fully. It ended with a curl right over Kakashi’s hipbone.

“This must have hurt.” Iruka said it as he inched closer to other end, and his goal. He flipped his hair out of the way to look at Kakashi’s face. He really hated having his hair down and in the way.

“It feels amazing right now, that’s for sure. Worth the pain.” Kakashi said it like a joke, but it made Iruka happy to hear. He hated that scars were caused by pain, but he had always been mesmerized by them all the same.

“Good. I want you to feel amazing.” Iruka said this right before he moved from kissing Kakashi’s scarred hip, to kissing his hard cock.

Kakashi had an amazing one. Iruka would be a fool not to notice. It was pulsing under his mouth and hand, hard and large. Damn Anko’s gossip was right on the money with this one. He would take that knowledge to his grave though.

Iruka noted that Kakashi was making small panting noises every time Iruka licked up his shaft, like he was trying to hold back a stronger reaction. Well, we can’t have that now, can we?

Iruka sucked Kakashi’s head into his mouth suddenly for Kakashi, but Iruka was planning this the whole time. Loving the taste and feel of the member. He moaned around the tip, and Kakashi finally let out one of his own.

Iruka was enjoying bobbing up and down, trying to illicit another moan from Kakashi (and occasionally succeeding), when Kakashi decided he had had enough attention. 

“That’s enough of that, Iruka, I want to make you feel good as well. And may be, I can made us both feel great.” Kakashi flipped them, Iruka finding himself on his back again and Kakashi ripping his boxers off. He was barely able to get into a better position before Kakashi’s hand was on his balls and his mouth around his throbbing dick.

Iruka gasped, breathing in a sharp breath as he groaned, and his head rolled backward and his back arched. It was all very sudden, and Iruka hadn’t been touched properly in a long time, but he wanted this to last. He wanted this to be good for himself and Kakashi as well. He concentrated on not orgasming too soon. It was difficult with Kakashi’s attentions.

He had his eyes closed, trying to control his body to any degree when he heard a bottle pop open. He looked down at Kakashi, who was coating his hand in lube from a bottle Iruka hadn’t the foggiest idea where from.

“Are you sure you want this Iruka? You can stop me at any time.” Kakashi didn’t know how attractive a picture he made there, between Iruka’s legs, looking up at him with respect and affection. Iruka melted, made a horrible whining noise, and nodded.

“Please, yes, Kakashi,” Iruka said it, trying to form words and sentences, but failing. Kakashi needed no more, as he went right back to sucking Iruka, but his hand moved up Iruka’s thigh, leaving a slick path in its wake.

Iruka couldn’t take this much attention, he was liable to burse at any moment, he felt his thigh shiver in Kakashi’s ministrations. Suddenly a prodding at his entrance distracted him. He shifted, spreading his legs further apart, allowing Kakashi all of him.

The first finger was in him, and it wasn’t so uncomfortable. Iruka had been fingered before of course, but that was a while ago now. He knew it could be good, but more importantly, he knew he needed prepared for Kakashi. He was much larger than his last partner was.

Kakashi moved his digit around, bending slightly, prodding. It felt pretty good when Iruka relaxed around it. Then there was another finger, and it was a little uncomfortable again. This was a good thing in Iruka’s book because it had staved off his orgasm just in time.

Iruka was panting still, Kakashi was doing amazing things with his tongue around his slit and it was very distracting as Kakashi’s fingers were scissoring and searching him. There was a moment, when Iruka relaxed around the fingers, that he felt calm, his heart rate dropping just a little. Then unexpectedly he felt a sudden rush of fire from Kakashi’s ministration inside him role up his spine, his back involuntarily arced off the futon, he almost sat up straight at the force of it. Kakashi had found a good spot inside him indeed.

Kakashi laughed around his dick, the vibration felt amazing, and Iruka moaned loader than ever, trying to cover his mouth with his hand, but failing to hold back another moan as Kakashi repeated the probing.

Iruka barely even noticed when a third finger entered the scene, he was so lost in his pleasure. He felt opened and read like a book. Had he ever felt this way before? Probably not. Kakashi must be doing something with charka that they only taught jonin.

Iruka gained some wits when Kakashi removed his fingers and his mouth, pouring an incredibly generous amount of lube onto his penis. Iruka didn’t like the idea that Kakashi was getting to have all the fun, so he grabbed Kakashi around the waste with his legs, as Kakashi was still between them, and flipped them over.

He grabbed the lube bottle from Kakashi’s shocked hands, poured some extra lube onto his hand, and stroked Kakashi, spreading the liquid all around Kakashi’s pounding member.

“Let me take care of you, Kakashi,” Iruka said it as lewdly as he could muster, he was feeling so high on endorphins and his nerve endings were frayed and pulsing.

Iruka straddled Kakashi around his hips, lifted himself, and placed Kakashi at his entrance. He moved slowly now, lowering himself languidly onto Kakashi’s hard cock. His hands were resting on Kakashi’s thighs, and Iruka was leaning slightly back. Kakashi was big. It hurt a little, but he did a good job preparing him, and Iruka mostly felt the pleasure of being filled up. It was wonderful. His eyes dropped closed and his chest heaved with his panting.

Kakashi let out a low moan. “Iruka, you are so tight. You feel amazing.” That was all Iruka needed to come back to himself. He started to move, bouncing up and down, not too fast, but fast enough to cause Kakashi to let out some very sexy noises.

Kakashi leaned up suddenly, sitting upright, he crossed his legs, and brought Iruka’s legs around himself. They were tangled together like two pretzels and Iruka felt Kakashi start to gyrate his hips into him.

This was a position he had never tried, and it felt both amazing and unsteady. Iruka moved his arms around Kakashi’s neck, bringing them forehead to forehead. Iruka stared right into Kakashi’s eyes, both of them, panting heavily now.

Kakashi hit that bundle of nerves inside of him, and suddenly Iruka was moaning uncontrollably. Kakashi captured his lips in a hard, demanding kiss, and Iruka could do nothing but accept them. He tried to focus on the kiss, on the sensation of Kakashi’s tongue dancing with his own, but it was so hard to focus on anything but Kakashi rocking into him, hitting that spot almost every time.

Iruka wanted to find purchase. He needed to gain himself. He gripped Kakashi’s hair, pulling the jonin out of the kiss, and he looked right into his eyes, both were open. He sighed, seeing Kakashi so close to him grounded him slightly.

It seemed to undo Kakashi though, as he stopped rocking, brought Iruka to his back, and started thrusting powerfully into Iruka from above.

Iruka was moaning very loudly at this point, unable to control himself with Kakashi’s thrust hitting his sweet spot every time now. Then Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s hard, leaking dick, and started to stroke it in time with each thrust. Now Iruka was gasping wantonly.

“Kakashi I can’t…” He panted harder, coming undone at the seams. He reached up to Kakashi’s neck, pulling the powerful man down, and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss as he came all over their stomachs.

“Iruka, fuck,” Kakashi said it like he wasn’t cursing, like he was actually in heaven, and it drove Iruka’s high up to the stratosphere.

He was twitching as Kakashi came inside him. He had never twitched after an orgasm before. Kakashi’s cock was twitching too, maybe it had control over his body like one of those puppets controlled by chakra string? He smiled at the thought, riding the last of Kakashi’s thrusts.

“What are you smiling at?” Kakashi asked it breathlessly and his own lips were tugging upward.

“Does your penis happen to have charka strings attached to it? I seem to have lost control of my body.” Iruka replied, not quite so cool, but much cooler than he expected after the most intense orgasm of his life.

Kakashi pulled out of Iruka then, looking down at his own penis, with a face like he had never seem the appendage before. “Well would you look at that? I never noticed before.”

Iruka laughed loudly, his high still present, and gripped Kakashi’s arm, pulling himself up into a seated position in front of Kakashi. “You were amazing, as promised.” Iruka really like the smile Kakashi made after he said that.

“Why don’t we clean ourselves up?” Kakashi said, as he stood up on slightly shaky legs, leading Iruka to his bathroom.

They showered quickly and made their way back to the futon. Iruka was exhausted. He had already had a long day, and then had his proverbial socks knocked off. He could barely hold his eyes open.

Kakashi must have noticed. “Here, Iruka, lay down and just sleep here. I’ll get you up in the morning, I promise.”

Kakashi also looked pretty spend. Orgasms will do that too you he supposed. “You’ll sleep with me?” Iruka asked.

“Oh, I think we are past that point Iruka,” Kakashi winked, but he got down and pulled the covers back for both of them.

Iruka smiled at the banter. It was nice. He would remember this night as a very good one, not a drunken mistake at all. He pulled on his underwear and got under the covers, Kakashi had already donned a fresh pair, but Iruka had to just deal with his dirty ones until tomorrow. He was way too tired to make the trek back home.

Iruka wiggled into a comfortable position next to Kakashi. The futon was big enough that they didn’t have to touch, but Iruka felt like it was OK after what they just did. Iruka was on his stomach, arm stretched out over Kakashi’s chest, feeling his heartbeat steadily.

“Good night, Kakashi.” Iruka said weakly, already being lulled into slumber by the constant comforting rhythm of Kakashi’s heart.

“Good night, Iruka.” Iruka barely heard it as he drifted off, but it sounded soft.

\--

Iruka was pulled out of a dreamless sleep when he felt Kakashi slip out from under his arm, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“I think I understand why everyone always says they would marry you, sensei.” Kakashi started as he looked down at Iruka still laying on the pillow, hair splayed around his head messy from sleep.

Iruka looked a little offended at him, he was a little offended after all. What did that mean? Was he not worthy of fucking? “Well I’m sorry if this wasn’t all you thought it would be.” He didn’t think Kakashi meant offense, but the man could be a cryptic, annoying bastard and Iruka didn’t feel like letting him get away with it.

“It’s the opposite problem Iruka,” Kakashi started, looking away, “it was so much more than a fuck.” Kakashi gave him a look, begging him to understand without Kakashi having to say more.

Iruka chuckled lightly, not wanting to give Kakashi any leeway, and said, “what do you mean? We had sex, neither of us are murdered and no one is proposing, so I think we fit into the “fuck” category.” He smiled up at Kakashi, rolling slightly to be on his side, propping his head up on his hand to be a little closer to Kakashi’s face, still bare and beautiful.

Kakashi smiled again. Iruka didn’t want it to be hidden anymore. “Well, you know the kind of pervert I am now, so I hope you don’t regret it.” Kakashi changed the subject, but also looked like he cared about the answer.

“Much more in-line with my tastes.” Iruka pushed his hair out of his face. It looked early out; clearly, they hadn’t slept long after they… finished. He blushed recalling where he was just a couple hours ago.

“You need to stop that.” Kakashi pinned him with an incredibly serious face. It caused Iruka to sit up, too confused to stay laying down.

“Stop what? I’m just talking to you.” Iruka brushed his hand through his hair, looking for his hair tie, but not finding it anywhere. He gave up and twisted half his hair into a knot, at least getting the front pieces tied back and out of his face.

“That’s not all you’re doing. Just like you did more than just fuck last night.” Kakashi accused. Iruka had this feeling that Kakashi was not insulting him but was upset still.

“Well, I never meant to do whatever it is you think I’ve done.” Iruka tried to make Kakashi feel better. Instead, the man fell back into his futon, arm over his eyes, looking tired. 

“This is why they use you for marry. I didn’t really think about it, but it’s always like you are worshiping and caring.” Kakashi stopped talking, clearly that was more than he intended to give away.

“I do care. And I want everyone involved to feel pleasure. Is that not what fucking is?” Iruka tried to sound less pathetic asking such a stupid, juvenile question. He had had one night stands before. Well one. Well did it count if there wasn’t penetration? He thought it should. “Anyway, Kakashi-san, I hope you know I don’t expect anything more from you. I know you are worried I must be some sap or something because I would rather have a partner in life than just in bed, but I honestly don’t expect anything from you, so don’t worry about gaining another stocker.”

“Did you not enjoy yourself, Iruka?” Kakashi asked like he knew the answer. It made Iruka roll his eyes, but he answered anyway.

“Of course, I enjoyed myself; more than I should have probably.”

“But I’m no Gai, huh?” Iruka snapped to attention, staring at Kakashi’s open eye. What was this about? “You gave a very nice reason to marry Gai. It sounded like a good match. What put me out of the contest? I can’t have Gai beating me in a competition I didn’t even know I was in.”

Iruka openly laughed at Kakashi’s ridiculous statement.

“Love isn’t a competition, Kakashi.” Iruka looked at Kakashi like he was one of his students.

“But all is fair in love and war, no?” Kakashi countered. Iruka had no comeback.

“Fine, you want to know? I don’t know anything about you really. You seem like a closed book.” Kakashi indicated to his naked form at that, causing Iruka to blush and smile, “OK OK now you are open, but that wasn’t when I made that decision. You have opened in a way, but could you in all the other ways needed to have you as a life partner? I have no idea Kakashi. I’ve never heard of anyone being that close to you expect for Gai maybe?”

It was Kakashi’s turn to blanche. “OK so no to any Gai fantasies from you,” Iruka laughed at Kakashi’s face.

“Iruka, you aren’t wrong. I never wanted to be close to anyone. I don’t open up emotionally. The scary thing is, out of all the options given in that stupid game, I should have killed you, because you are the only one that drives me so crazy. I think you are very dangerous.”

To hear the famous copy-nin, in line to be Hokage, say that he, Iruka, a pre-genin schoolteacher, was dangerous… what a joke! Iruka laughed.

“I’m serious Iruka-sensei.” Kakashi wasn’t laughing, but he did have a kind glint in his eye.

“What are you serious about exactly Kakashi-san? I’m not sure what you are trying to imply with your words.” Iruka was confused, and it wasn’t just grogginess from just waking up after drinking.

“I’m serious about you.” Kakashi said it simply. He wasn’t looking at Iruka’s face, he was staring at his back right at the scar just over his spine.

Iruka turned his back away from Kakashi’s eye, uncomfortable with the man seeing his mistakes so clearly. “Kakashi, I’ve never been good with relationships, no matter what everyone seems to think. I’m not sure what makes me the ultimate marriage material. I’m emotional and hot headed. Naruto will tell you about my temper. I can’t cook to save my life, in fact, I may accidently poison my whole family, me included!” He laughed at this. “I’m not sure I want children, not my own at least. That seems like a big deal breaker to most people.

“If you want to keep sleeping together, I wouldn’t be opposed. As much as I want companionship, I can’t deny how much I enjoyed what we did. Maybe it will make me less ornery too.” Iruka tried to smile, lighten the mood. Kakashi was having none of it.

“Iruka, you are kind in a world where most people are jaded. You are passionate about people you care about and the children especially, instead of being passionate about a misguided cause. You have demons, but you have overcome them time and time again. People know this. That’s why they would marry you. To kill you would be to kill the will of fire itself, to just fuck you… Well as I just learned, it’s impossible. You only make love.”

Iruka stared at Kakashi’s open face. “I never thought I would hear something so corny from the hip and cool eternal rival of Gai!” Iruka couldn’t help what he said. Kakashi looked shocked by the words, but highly amused. He laughed loudly. Iruka hadn’t heard that laugh before. It was so much more real sounding, deep and gravely. Iruka was seduced all over again.

Instead of responding with words, Iruka leaned over Kakashi, resting on his elbows hovering over the much stronger man. He leaned in and kissed Kakashi gently. Iruka kept his eyes open for the brief kiss, and so did Kakashi. 

“I will probably be a much harder man to be married to than Gai. Your logic was impeccable as always.” Iruka smiled down at Kakashi. “But I can cook.” Kakashi admitted like he was in a competition with Konoha’s green beast for real. “I also keep a very clean home. I am a little of a freak about it actually. Not sure if that’s a good trait.”

Iruka laughed. “You don’t have to prove anything to me right now.” He smiled sweetly at Kakashi trying to comfort him. “You really want to… what date me? Just continue sleeping together?”

“Iruka, I want all of you.” Iruka kissed Kakashi again, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss by tilting his head for better access.

“You are so corny right now.” Iruka said when he broke the kiss for air.

“You said to show you what is in my books, Iruka.” Kakashi said simply.

Iruka blushed deep. “I thought that was last night?” weren’t those books porn? Certainly, everything that they did would have made quite an Icha Icha volume.

“There is much more than just sex in those books, Iruka. They are romance novels as well, and some of my favorite parts are those.” Kakashi was a secret romantic. Iruka’s heart almost burst at the confession.

Iruka didn’t want to ruin the moment, all his doubts were bubbling at the surface. Why me? How can I match Kakashi Hatake? What would this look like? Could Kakashi handle Iruka’s negatives?

But he didn’t voice that. They only just slept together and Kakashi wasn’t proposing forever. Iruka could give him right now. They could see where it all takes them.

He really wasn’t good at one-night stands, was he?

\--

“Well Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi was standing in their shared kitchen. He was in his relaxation clothes, just a black shirt and black pants. Iruka wondered if he would ever get color on his lover. “I’m happy to be back to this sight.”

Kakashi looked at Iruka like he was a prize. Iruka smiled at him brighter.

“Kakashi, I’m so happy to see you. It was a long week.” Iruka marched over to the man and wrapped him in his arms. Kakashi moved his head to plant a long kiss on Iruka’s lips. Iruka loved having someone to come home to, and the smell was even better!

“I’ve made you a meal that isn’t ramen and has veggies,” Kakashi guided Iruka to the table, pulling out a chair for him. Iruka rolled his eyes but accepted the gesture with a small smile.

“Thank you Kakashi.” Iruka looked at the food around him. The fish looked incredible and the mixed veggies were grilled to perfection. “How did I get so lucky?” Iruka looked at Kakashi across the table. It had been a year since they began dating and four months of living together. It came with fights and passion, but overall, it was amazing.

Once they were finished eating, Kakashi brought the dishes to the sink fidgeting. Iruka carried some of the other dishes, putting them in the sink next to Kakashi’s. “What’s on your mind?” Iruka asked, noticing Kakashi’s distraction.

“I’m the lucky one, Iruka,” Kakashi stated. “I’m always thinking that.”

Iruka just watched him. Trying not to interrupt his thoughts.

“I was wondering, Iruka-koi,” Iruka looked into Kakashi’s eyes at the suffix. It wasn’t normally their style. “I was wondering… Would you change your opinion and marry me instead of Gai?” Kakashi was holding Iruka’s hands in his, he brought them up to his lips, kissing each knuckle. Then he reached into his pocket and took out a ring. It was so simple, just a gold band. 

Iruka couldn’t speak. He was tearing up and they were welling up as he looked at the ring. They fell when he met Kakashi’s eye, so sincere. He lost it, letting out a strangled kind of choke, removing one hand from Kakashi’s grasp to cover his mouth at the sound.

“Kakashi,” Iruka said softly through his tears. He breathed in and out to steady his voice and his lungs, which were hiccupping slightly. He looked up to try and stem the tears.

“Iruka,” Kakashi almost whined his name. “You are killing me, though what is new?” Kakashi smiled at Iruka, but he could tell Kakashi was nervous. Iruka made this powerful man nervous.

Iruka laughed, it released something in him to see Kakashi less serious for that moment. “Kakashi, I couldn’t want anything more than to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it will be harder than being with Gai.” 

Kakashi swept Iruka up into his arms, spinning them as he placed a million little kisses all over his face.

Iruka couldn’t believe that a stupid bar game had brought him such happiness. Never in a million years. He would never let Genma or Anko know that their game had anything to do with Iruka’s current happiness. He would never hear the end of it. He would taken that knowledge to his grave.

Iruka blinked away the last of his happy tears, laughing with Kakashi as he was kissed thoroughly. He hoped that his grave was far in the future, so he could hold Kakashi in his arms for many, many more days.


	2. Kakashi's POV

Kakashi’s POV:

“Yamato, Danzo, Shibi Aburame.” Kakashi just entered the bar, but almost immediately regretted it as he noticed his comrades playing his least favorite game. He could wait it out at the bar until they were done. As he looked over at the group, he noticed a new addition, clearly in his spot next to Asuma.

Iruka was there, a light flush on his cheeks from alcohol and maybe also from embarrassment at the game. From what he knew of the sensei, he was not a very social creature, and didn’t drink very often. He wasn’t some blushing virgin, but everyone seemed to take him very seriously most of the time. What an interesting place to find the passionate man.

“Wow Genma, OK OK OK OK OK OK OK.” Anko was stalling hard and drinking hard already, he was characteristically late after all, so he shouldn’t be surprised. It also didn’t surprise Kakashi that he had to hear Yamato in this game. He laughed inside at his repressed subordinate.

“I know my answers,” Kurenai spoke up, not surprising as she was secretly a huge fan of the silly game. “I would have to kill Yamato, he’s too close to Kakashi to have relations with, but more importantly, I can’t kill Danzo,” She whispered that because she knew Danzo would drag her to the pits of his root lair if she even jokingly implied she would kill him. Kakashi had seen it happen! “So, I’ll marry him, he’s older and so I wouldn’t have to last long with him.” Her logic was flawless to Kakashi so far. “So, I would fuck Shibi. He’s not bad looking at all. It would probably be great, but weird…” The man was very good looking in Kakashi’s opinion, as he was one of the few to see him without his high collared jacket.

Anko jumped in, “I heard he has a huge cock. So, I would have to either marry him or fuck him. Just have to decide what I really want.” Kakashi chuckled into his drink. He wouldn’t admit to knowing that for a fact or not. Genma probably was glaring at her because she continued rather demurely for her, “Fine quick and dirty: Kill Danzo, Fuck Yamato, Marry Shibi.”

She was bold as always, not even whispering the killing part. But Anko was an asset to the village for finding and flighting Orochimaru, so Kakashi figured she could get away with almost anything; and often did. 

“Not afraid of Danzo’s bugs in the bar, or Shibi’s bugs in the bed apparently.” Iruka muttered it, but Kakashi almost spit out his drink at the joke. Asuma chucked as well.

“You have to give me some now Anko, I worked for it.” Genma whined, what was new.

“The Godaime,” Anko started, Izuno, Kotetsu, and Iruka all almost spit out their drinks at that. Kakashi smiled, yep she got away with too much probably. “Tsume Inuzuka, Suzume.”

“Anko, even the straightest of women and the gayest of men could easily make that decision.” Genma’s words, though very accurate, were a little rude. Kakashi could appreciate that he always tried to keep Anko in line somehow. “Kill Suzume, fuck Tsume, and marry Tsunade. I could fall asleep on those boobs every night.” Genma better hope Tsunade or anyone who would tattle wasn’t around, or he would need a doctor. And not in a sexy way.

Kakashi was startled from his musing by his own name, “Kakashi-san, Gai-san, and Ebisu-san.”

Kakashi turned bodily to look at the table. Normally, the rule was no one present could be used in the game, but Iruka hadn’t noticed him at the bar. The other occupants of the table gaped at Iruka; the poor man didn’t know that Kakashi was a name not often played. 

Genma scoffed, “another easy one.” Kakashi glared at him, though he wasn’t looking at Kakashi, he felt like Genma felt it.

“No, it isn’t!” Iruka shouted making Genma smirk. Kakashi didn’t really like that smirk and guessed Iruka didn’t either as he glared back defiantly. Such passion, he looked very fetching with the color on his dark cheek and that spark in his eye. Kakashi had to look away, drawing the waitress to him and asking for a very strange drink that would prevent her some going over to his friends for a little while. It was healthier for them to have a break.

“Well, why don’t you enlighten us Iruka, what makes this a hard list?” Kakashi could only imagine the face Iruka was making at that. He didn’t want to look over, but the face he was imagining may have been worse than just looking. He was sure Iruka wasn’t panting in real life.

Kurenai jumped in, always the peacemaker, “well I have been friends with them for much too long to be able to play this game with them, someone else must answer. And if you know it already, it should be you, Genma.”

Izumo spoke up, “I think it’s kill Gai, fuck Kakashi, and marry Ebisu.” Oh, Kakashi was intrigued now. He had to look over, Genma and Iruka looked like they disagreed. Somehow Iruka’s scowl and shake of his head made Kakashi sad. What part did he disagree with?

Everyone else seemed to be interested in answering since Kakashi was normally off the table. This was a good time to spy, he knew most of them knew he was there, so it may not be honest for some, but he knew others didn’t sense him. Iruka, in particular, didn’t notice him and was someone Kakashi was very interested in hearing answer, but he didn’t really need to admit that just yet.

“You didn’t know Ebisu growing up or know him well now, Izumo. You would change your answer if you knew.” Cryptic, Kakashi approved of the phrasing, having been in the same academy class and knowing the man for many years.

“Yeah Ebisu is a huge perv.” Anko was not so subtle. “That’s why I would kill Kakashi, fuck Ebisu, and marry Gai.” Kakashi smiled, he didn’t think Anko noticed him, or anyone else she was so drunk, and knowing she wasn’t vying for his bed was good knowledge.

Anko continued, “Gai has a lot of energy, you know he would be able to go all night, every night and would make my orgasm a challenge. Sounds like a great partner to me.” Kakashi noticed Iruka shake his head.

“Oh Anko, I’m surprised you haven’t heard the rumors about Kakashi’s cock.” Kakashi almost dropped his book. He would kill Genma.

“Do tell,” she leered it, not a good sign. He did not want that crazy woman seeking him out.

“Don’t tell, please,” Iruka was redder than Kakashi had seen him possibly ever. He smiled, at least someone was looking out for his privacy.

“Oh Iruka, you want me to keep it a secret for any reason? Feeling possessive?” Genma was dead.

“Possessive?! You are about to talk about our colleague… well not mine, but yours.” Iruka clearly didn’t get the point of bar talk. Kakashi was secretly very happy about that.

“Well my friend, what would you rank them since we clearly have it all wrong.”

Iruka’s dark eyes went wide. He was the one to name the names, and that normally meant you didn’t have to answer, but he didn’t know that. Kakashi really wanted to know his answer, so he didn’t go to the rescue.

“This is a ridiculous game really. I mean, you don’t even know what the other person thinks about your answer. So how can you answer truly? Consent is important right?! I’m just not sure the concept is OK.” Iruka was so kind, wasn’t he? Kakashi thought his efforts a huge waste. He still wouldn’t come to the rescue and he knew the others would get the info.

“Iruka, this is a game, now answer the question or I start a new game where we guess the size of your co-“ Anko started her threat, but Iruka stopped it with a sputter and a wave of his hands. Kakashi watched him choke on his own tongue. Kakashi now wanted to play Anko’s game.

“Fine. Fine. Ok Ok Ok Ok,” Iruka was stalling clearly, but Kakashi knew he would cave. He was fairly tipsy from the look of it. “I would kill Ebisu. I’ve seen only one of his magazines on accident and I’m not interested in any of that.” So Kakashi wouldn’t be the dead one. This was a very promising sign.

“Then I can’t attest to his taste since I haven’t read Icha Icha, but at least it seems a little more kosher, so I would…” Iruka paused and Kakashi actually leaned toward him like a magnet, “I would fuck Kakashi…” Kakashi felt blood rush to his ears at the confession. Well it was just a game, but Kakashi was surprised none the less.

“And Gai is always so lovely, helpful and when you catch him right, he listens to you, like he really hears you, so I would marry him. And if he gets annoying, it’s easy to get him to leave and do some ridiculous training regimen.”

Kakashi looked ahead of him, the rush dissipated at that last part. It wasn’t enough for Iruka to just give the name’s their label, he had to explain it. Kakashi honestly knew that Gai was better than him in so many ways, but to hear it from Iruka meant a lot. Gai was a good friend and most people wrote him off, including himself when he was little. But from very little interactions and just intuition, Iruka made some great observations about Gai. It made Kakashi so happy to hear, if not sad that he wasn’t worthy of such praise.

“Jeez Iruka, you really are taking this too seriously. I mean, that’s deep personality stuff right there. Anko can reduce her picks to inches, if you know what I mean.” Genma was the most annoying drunk Kakashi has ever heard.

“Then why bother playing at all? Marriage isn’t just some nothing and it’s not just sex either,” Iruka was on a role! Kakashi always loved watching him argue about the things he is passionate about. Kakashi, being a secret romantic, happened to agree with Iruka as well. It was a dumb game and he had too much respect for partnership to play it as they were.

“Well… We normally don’t play it like this, we actually much more enjoy playing it as just fuck or kill.” Kakashi was not happy that Asuma gave Iruka that detail. “However, the person we normally always add, who always gets chosen for marriage, is off the “market” at this moment.” Kakashi was also not happy Asuma was blabbing about their scapegoat to the goat!

Iruka had an adorably confused face. He really didn’t get it did he?

“OK why bother with all three at all then? Just play with only sex and murder.” Iruka looked indignant, it was a haughty and hot look in Kakashi’s most humble opinion.

“Iruka!! That’s not the game!” Anko was clearly just egging him on.

“Well anyway, who in this entire village, no world, could all of you agree to marry every time anyway?” Iruka muttered more to himself, but they all were listening.

“Well we always say your name when we really just want to hear the fuck and kill people.” Anko admitted. Kakashi wasn’t sure Iruka’s face could look more shocked. Adorable.

“My name? So, I’m a code word in a way. How strange to be used like that. But it’s a harmless game and I’m at least not being murdered! That’s good to know.” Everyone exhaled, including Kakashi, at Iruka’s disarming smile. How was he not angry or weirded out at least? Maybe he was a happy drunk?

“Well, not everyone plays that way.” Asuma started, getting a glare from Kurenai and Kakashi. Asuma knew Kakashi was there. What was he about to spill? “What? I mean, he would prefer the game were just kill probably haha. Kakashi really doesn’t like getting close to people.”

What a joke. Asuma knew that he always said he would fuck Iruka instead of using him as marriage. Then he would kill everyone else. His friends probably just assumed that was a joke because they all said marry for him, thinking Kakashi only fucked him to steal him away from them. Why was he this way? Maybe he had a bit of a sensei fetish. Just a bit! He isn’t that bad.

Kakashi turned away to continue drinking and reading. They were getting boring. Maybe he would walk over there soon but he should give Iruka enough time to relax.

“Hello Kakashi-san,” Or Iruka would show up right next to him. Iruka tilted his head in acknowledgement. Kakashi didn’t look up from his book but how did this tipsy man sneak up on him.

“Hello sensei,” Kakashi tried to sound chill. Keeping his cool was his best quality.

Iruka ordered another drink and was just sitting on the stool next to Kakashi’s. He wasn’t sure he had ever known Iruka to be so quiet. The man always seemed to have something to say.

“Sooo, I heard that you kill everyone.” Kakashi lifted his head at that and stared at Iruka with the most hooded, blank look he could muster. Iruka just kept smiling and eventually, Kakashi blinked. Wow Iruka was coming on strong tonight. What an interesting drunk he made.

“And I heard that you would marry Gai.” Kakashi said with not a little bit of bitter intonation. Why was Gai so great? What was wrong with him? He didn’t expect Iruka to laugh, completely open and with real mirth. It was a beautiful sight and all his bitterness drifted away with the sound waves.

“Well, given the options…” Iruka teased. Iruka teased him. Iruka was teasing him. Iruka was a tease? Kakashi’s brain was a little fried at Iruka’s playful voice. He noticed Iruka take a quick look at his crotch and his brain nearly exploded.

“Don’t worry sensei,” Kakashi upped his seductive factor ten-fold. It was now or never, and he was fairly sure he would get away with it. Kakashi stood, placed a hand on Iruka’s shoulder, and whispered in his ear, “I would fuck you too.”

Iruka’s eyes widened, smile frozen unnaturally on his face in his shock. Kakashi thought he read this entire situation wrong for a moment, so he tried to get his book back out to hide behind.

It felt sudden, but Iruka was on his feet the second Kakashi’s hand entered his pouch looking for the book. Iruka craned his neck to look up at Kakashi’s face. This close, Kakashi could smell the alcohol, some chalk, and another earthy smell that was all Iruka. He was frozen by the proximity and the comfortable smells. Iruka was much closer than he had ever been to Kakashi, their knees touching between the stools. Kakashi could just move his leg a little and be rubbing a very inappropriate area of the teacher. He almost got hard just thinking about this.

Kakashi read porn in public, he could control his own penis. Could he control the rest of his body though?

“Hmm Iruka-sensei, you were worried about the other party not agreeing to your choice. I hope I could take that weight off your chest.” Kakashi thrust his hips forward to move out from his position sandwiched between the stool, the bar, and Iruka. He chose to put most of his body against Iruka, internally he was giddy to feel the sensei heating up. Kakashi’s own body flared at the touch as well.

“Is that all?” Iruka said to him, looking up with wide eyes gleaming with mischief. Kakashi was hypnotized.

“Did you want something more Iruka?” Kakashi said frozen, heart pounding, but trying to maintain his flirtatious attitude and an even voice.

“I want to know what happens in those books of yours,” Iruka said this and Kakashi pulled his hand back from his pouch, book forgotten. When there was a live action right in front of him, why would be pick the book?! Otherwise, he couldn’t move. Standing in front of Iruka, very close to Iruka in fact. Kakashi saw over Iruka’s shoulder that their so-called “friends” were ogling at them, clearly just as mesmerized by Iruka as he was.

Kakashi started smirking beneath his mask, trying to think of a good comeback when Iruka was toward his mask, eyes closed, and lips puckered. Kakashi’s brain stopped as he watched Iruka’s hand move up his face As Iruka’s fingers moved closer and reached his mask, Kakashi woke up. Iruka was blind to Kakashi’s quick hand movements; as Iruka pulled his mask down, Kakashi moved them his apartment. 

There was a sudden breeze and all the noise disappeared just before Iruka finished pushing the mask out of the way and kissed Kakashi. Iruka seemed to wake up from a dream, pushing up Kakashi’s mask and opening his eyes again. Iruka moved his hands to Kakashi’s chest unconsciously it seemed, but Kakashi was very conscious of the movement. His chest warmed with the touch.

Iruka looked around his apartment, then at his masked face confused. It was adorable. It made Kakashi want to tease Iruka back. He craved more touch.

“My, my sensei, you are eager. I’ve never had someone pull my mask down like that. I had to get out of there and since you were so close, I just teleported you as well. I hope you don’t mind.”

“The only thing I mind is that we are still clothed.” Iruka blushed lightly and Kakashi’s jaw hit the floor. He couldn’t think anymore. All his blood went southward and the only thing he could utter was, “fuck” before he pulled his mask down himself and grabbed Iruka.

He closed his eyes and felt his lips sear with the intensity of their communion. 

Kakashi could only oblige Iruka’s wish and he started to strip the two of them of their vests. Iruka’s hands moved on Kakashi’s chest, Kakashi was melting, and he couldn’t think for the life of him, only deepen the kiss with his tongue. Iruka wasn’t even trying to fight it.

Iruka was touching him under his shirt suddenly. His hands were only slightly colder than Kakashi’s skin and it made Kakashi shiver slightly. Iruka moved from his front to his back and Kakashi honestly wasn’t sure he could concentrate on the kiss at all when Iruka gave a rumbly moan in the back of this throat. Kakashi broke the kiss because he thought he would explode, but knew he had a goal: removing his clothing. Kakashi had removed his shirt, noticing Iruka doing the same.

He noticed Iruka look at his chest in an incredibly appreciative way, Kakashi glowed with the approval. Then he saw Iruka look at himself with a look that was a little self-conscious. Kakashi just stared at Iruka. He wanted to convey that he was more than happy with Iruka’s body. In fact, Kakashi should show him how much he appreciated it. So, he started to unbutton his pants.

It made Iruka blush darker and scratch at the scar on his nose. Kakashi stopped his movement, leaving his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. That face looked uncertain.

“Are you sure you want this?” Kakashi asked, recalling how Iruka mentioned consent earlier that evening at the bar.

Iruka reached out to touch Kakashi’s face, he could only stare. Iruka’s fingers traced up to Kakashi’s crocked Hitai-ate and Kakashi couldn’t look away from Iruka’s eyes as they traced his own exposed face. Iruka pushed the band up and off and Kakashi felt more naked than he ever had before, closing both eyes as Iruka continued to touch his face.

Iruka traced his thumb down Kakashi’s eye-scar to his lips. As he traced the pale thin lips, Iruka said, “I stand by my answers. Don’t make me regret it.” Iruka whispered that last part, and his soft voice went straight to Kakashi’s libido.

Iruka pulled Kakashi’s face down to his and started to kiss Kakashi again, all thoughts fled Kakashi’s mind as he felt his tongue meet Iruka’s.

Kakashi pulled Iruka closer, hands sliding up his back along his spin, causing Iruka to shiver. Kakashi then started to bring his hands lower, wanting to make him shiver again. Iruka’s hands moved in Kakashi’s hair, tugging lightly and massaging the scalp alternately. He honestly couldn’t help but purr under Iruka’s ministrations. Iruka seemed so into this, it was infectious.

Kakashi needed more. He needed to feel Iruka and wanted to make him shiver in pleasure all night if he could. So, his hand moved down, Iruka seemed not to notice until Kakashi squeezed his ass. Iruka broke the kiss with a startled noise. Kakashi smiled at the noise and watched his kiss-swollen lips. Iruka’s lips were bigger than his, and Kakashi always loved watching them.

But Kakashi had other ideas in his mind than just staring at Iruka’s perfect lips. Kakashi suddenly lowered his hands to the back of Iruka’s thighs and pulled him up, forcing Iruka to wrap his legs around Kakashi’s waist or risk falling. Of course, Iruka didn’t know what the plan was, but Kakashi had to assume he had some inkling of what Kakashi wanted. 

It was a safe assumption when he felt Iruka lean down and kiss him hard, with so much passion. Kakashi started moving toward the futon, feeling Iruka harden against his lower abdomen. How could Kakashi resist this man?

They broke the kiss as Kakashi gracefully brought them both down to the futon.

Iruka was on his back looking up at Kakashi hovering over him when he said, “let’s begin with this.” Iruka reached up to tug the cowl hanging around Kakashi’s neck.

Kakashi laughed, “You want me to remove this before my pants, Iruka? Well, I see where your priorities lay.” Kakashi didn’t know why he had chosen the wear the cowl that was separate from his shirt today, but it was a nuisance and he was glad to be rid of it.

“Now the pants, if you please.” Iruka said, smiling sweetly as he reached his hand down to tug lightly at the band of his uniform pants. Kakashi hardened at the movement. Iruka was going to be the death of him.

“That’s more like it, sensei.” Kakashi moved into his side to kick off his pants. Why did he even wear them anyway? They just got in the way.

Suddenly Iruka reminded him of why he wore pants. He had a rather large scar on his thigh, back from his ANBU days tracking and killing S-class criminals. Well, he still did that, just not as Hound. The scar was an ugly reminder of why he should always be more careful. Iruka reached down to trace it delicately with is fingertips.

Kakashi made a small noise at the touch, almost a gasp. Iruka’s hand felt like a healing balm, was he doing a healing jutsu? It was already a scar. He looked down at his warming flesh but saw no green glow. Iruka was just touching him. He was looking at Kakashi, like he wasn’t a machine, but a man. A man who wanted more than just touch but wanted affection, too.

Kakashi thought about how gentle Iruka was. How much passion he poured into his life and his work. He wanted Kakashi to feel good.

Iruka leaned down suddenly and Kakashi could only watch as he kissed the tip of the scar, right above his knee. He trailed kisses up the scar, over Kakashi’s thigh, slowly, deliberately, when he reached Kakashi’s underwear, he tugged it upward, trying to continue his kissing.

“Sensei,” Kakashi breathed it like a man starved in the desert who just found an oasis. He was, he discovered, dying of thirst for this man. No man or woman had treated him like he was precious in many, many years, and never in bed before.

Iruka was broken of his own spell, and as Kakashi watched his eyes clear he said, “would you like to remove your pants too? I wouldn’t mind helping you out of them.”

Kakashi was on top of his suddenly, he needed Iruka. He needed him to feel good, Kakashi wanted to show Iruka he was worthy of his affection. He wanted to undo Iruka like Iruka was undoing him. He started with the hair tie, having never seen Iruka with his hair down.

He didn’t have much time to admire the new look, as he had more to remove. His hands smoothly trailed down Iruka’s sides, to his pant buttons, which he swiftly undid, pulling the clothe off Iruka’s lower half.

“I wouldn’t mind helping you with your underwear as well, if you’ll let me?”

If Kakashi wasn’t already completely enamored, he was when Iruka replied with, “you first.”

As Iruka said it he pushed Kakashi over, switching their positions, as he gripped the underwear and pulled them slowly down Kakashi’s long legs. He traced his way down each leg with his hands, his hair slipping from behind his ears, curtaining his face. It was tantalizing. Kakashi had to keep himself above water here. Iruka was touching him like he was made of the finest porcelain. He had to remember to breath.

Once the briefs were off, Iruka crawled back up Kakashi, immediately back to kissing the scar he now exposed fully. It ended with a curl right over Kakashi’s hipbone. Kakashi propped himself on his elbows, unable to look away from Iruka’s lips as they moved across his hip, Iruka’s hair tickling his sensitive skin.

“This must have hurt.” Iruka said it as he inched closer to the other end, toward Kakashi’s hip.

“It feels amazing right now, that’s for sure. Worth the pain.” Kakashi didn’t want to break the spell Iruka had on him, but he also wanted to lighten the mood. It was too serious for Kakashi to handle right now. He had a task to accomplish, give Iruka the most amazing mind-blowing orgasm of his life. Hopefully then he could convince him to come again (and again and again).

“Good. I want you to feel amazing.” Iruka said this right before he moved from kissing Kakashi’s scarred hip, to kissing his hard cock.

Kakashi threw his head back at the motion. This was not what he had planned, but plans do change. Iruka was licking him, from base to tip and the lewdness of it all had Kakashi’s toes curling.

Iruka sucked Kakashi’s head into his mouth too suddenly for Kakashi, and his body went from tow curling to straight up panting. But that wasn’t just his own voice. He heard, or rather felt Iruka moan around his cock and Kakashi finally let out one of his own, unable to hold back another second. This was one of the hottest things Kakashi had ever seen.

Kakashi couldn’t look away from Iruka as he bobbed up and down along his cock, the tease was sucking and grasping it like he wouldn’t rather have anything else in his face. Kakashi couldn’t take another second if he wanted to continue the evening. 

“That’s enough of that, Iruka, I want to make you feel good as well. And may be, I can made us both feel great.” Kakashi flipped them and tore those offending boxers off. Kakashi barely could contain himself as he gripped Iruka’s balls and sucked Iruka’s throbbing dick into his mouth.

Iruka gasped, breathing in a sharp breath as he groaned, and his head rolled backward and his back arched. Kakashi didn’t think he would see a more enticing picture of Iruka than when he was sucking his cock mere moments ago, but he was mistaken. He thought that this whole evening would just be full of images of Iruka being more and more erotic.

Kakashi could barely contain himself. He knew that he could make Iruka feel amazing, and he knew how to do it too. He reached into his pillowcase, pulling out a small container of lube he always kept there.

Kakashi looked up at Iruka, letting go of his dick with a pop. Iruka looked like he was concentrating very hard on something, and Kakashi was suddenly a little unsure of himself.

He asked, “are you sure you want this Iruka? You can stop me at any time.” Iruka’s expression changed at this question. It softened and relaxed.

He spread his legs a little wider and said, “please, yes, Kakashi.”

Kakashi couldn’t take another second more, as he went right back to sucking Iruka’s perfect dick. His lubed hand moved up Iruka’s thigh, and Kakashi couldn’t help but smile at the shiver his felt under his hand. He wanted Iruka to feel as desired as Iruka made him feel.

Kakashi felt Iruka loosen a bit as his hands made their way up his thigh. It seemed like Iruka accepted as Kakashi probed his entrance lightly and was welcomed with Iruka dropping his knees completely to either side.

Kakashi moved his digit around, bending slightly, prodding. He was hoping to find that golden spot within Iruka that would make him feel amazing. When he felt Iruka relax, he knew he hadn’t found the spot, but Iruka was comfortable enough for another finger.

Kakashi continued to move around inside Iruka, searching, but also stretching him out. He felt tight with only two fingers and Kakashi’s cock twitched, knowing it would feel amazing when they go to that point.

Kakashi wanted to make Iruka feel good in the meantime though, so he continued to give him, in his humble opinion, one of the best blow jobs this side of the land of leaves. He felt Iruka melt suddenly, as if his muscles all turned to goo and Kakashi worried he had gone too far and Iruka came, when he suddenly twisted his fingers just right and Iruka’s back involuntarily arced off the futon, he almost sat up straight at the force of it. Kakashi had found that good spot inside him indeed.

Kakashi laughed around his dick and Iruka moaned loader than ever, trying to cover his mouth with his hand, but failing to hold back another moan as Kakashi repeated the probing. That was what Kakashi was after.

He stroked that spot inside a couple more times, inserting another finger in the process. Iruka was very pliant at this point, and Kakashi felt like he wouldn’t get any looser, so he made his move. 

Kakashi removed his fingers and mouth, pouring an incredible generous amount of lube onto his penis. Before Kakashi could spread the lube around his cock, Iruka grabbed him around the waist with his legs, and flipped them over.

Kakashi could only watch helplessly as Iruka grabbed the bottle from his shocked hands, poured some extra lube onto his hand, and stroked Kakashi, spreading the liquid all around Kakashi’s pounding member.

“Let me take care of you, Kakashi,” Iruka said it as lewdly as he could muster. Kakashi was sure he would have a heart attack. Iruka was a dream, his dream, confident and sexy as fuck above him. Iruka could literally have done anything to him and Kakashi would have accepted it. It turned out that Iruka did exactly what Kakashi hoped though.

Iruka straddled Kakashi around his hips, lifted himself, and placed Kakashi at his entrance. He moved slowly now, lowering himself languidly onto Kakashi’s hard cock. His hands were resting on Kakashi’s thighs, and Iruka was leaning slightly back. Kakashi watched as Iruka’s eyes dropped closed and his chest heaved with his panting.

Kakashi let out a low moan, the scene in front of him was too much, and his dick felt like it was on fire.

“Iruka, you are so tight. You feel amazing.” That sentence seemed to wake Iruka up as he started to move up and down, bouncing up and down, not too fast, but fast enough to cause Kakashi to let out uncontrollable moans, groans, and may be a growl or two.

Kakashi needed to get some control back. He was really enjoying everything Iruka was doing, but he wanted to make sure that Iruka felt better than he ever had before. Kakashi suspected Iruka wouldn’t find his own sweet spot in this position, and so he leaned up, sitting upright, crossing his legs, and brought Iruka’s legs around himself. They were tangled together like two pretzels and Kakashi started to gyrate his hips into Iruka.

Kakashi was holding Iruka’s hips as he thrust into the man, a little gently at first. He wanted to let Iruka acclimate to the new position. Iruka moved his arms around Kakashi’s neck, snapping both Kakashi’s eyes open as Iruka placed his forehead gently on Kakashi’s. Both of them were panting heavily now, and Kakashi wanted to see Iruka’s reaction with both eyes when he finally found what he was looking for.

Kakashi found it a couple thrusts later, and suddenly Iruka was moaning uncontrollably. Kakashi watched for a moment, before closing his eyes and capturing his lips in a hard, demanding kiss. He wanted Iruka to feel his desperation, the want, he felt for the man in his lap.

Iruka was moaning around the kiss, and Kakashi felt like his stomach was on fire with each noise the sweet man made into his mouth.

Iruka suddenly gripped Kakashi’s hair, pulling him out of the kiss. Kakashi opened both his eyes again, he wanted to remember Iruka’s face, completely undone.

Iruka’s eyes were half lidded with lust, he was panting, breathing harder than Kakashi had ever seen him. When he bit his lip to try and prevent another moan, Kakashi could take no more. He stopped rocking, and brought Iruka to his back, and started thrusting powerfully into Iruka from above.

Kakashi had more control over his movements in this position and he knew he could bring Iruka over the edge this way, he himself was already about to unravel, so he wanted to make this as good for Iruka as possible before he erupted.

Iruka was moaning very loudly at this point, and Kakashi knew he did the right thing. They were both close now, Kakashi could feel it in the way Iruka would tighten around him and then relax again. So, Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s hard, leaking dick, and started to stroke it in time with each thrust. Now Iruka was practically screaming wantonly, and it was the most magical noise Kakashi had ever heard, were there such thing as Sharingan for your ears? He wanted to remember this noise forever.

He would just have to do this again. Kakashi swore to himself he would do this again.

“Kakashi I can’t…” Kakashi looked down at Iruka when he said his name, it was almost enough to make him come, then and there, but he needed to know Iruka was finished before he would. Iruka reached up to Kakashi’s neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss as he came all over their stomachs.

“Iruka, fuck,” Kakashi had never felt this way before. Iruka made him feel like he was on cloud 9. He couldn’t hold it in anymore and came hard from one last thrust. He tried to continue to gently stroke Iruka’s dick as he finished his own orgasm. 

Iruka looked completely spent. Kakashi was incredibly proud. They were both twitching with post-orgasm spasms when Kakashi noticed Iruka smiling with his eyes closed, like he was in on some lovely little joke.

“What are you smiling at?” Kakashi asked it breathlessly to his own ears, unable to prevent the upward tugging of his lips at Iruka’s beautiful smile.

“Does your penis happen to have charka strings attached to it? I seem to have lost control of my body.” Iruka replied, not at all what Kakashi had expected. He blinked to try and maintain his mirth and decided to go with it.

Kakashi pulled out of Iruka, looked down at his own penis, with an inspecting look and said, “well would you look at that? I never noticed before.”

Iruka laughed loudly, Kakashi frozen at the sound, it lifted his heart up to his throat, making him speechless. Iruka gripped Kakashi’s arm, pulling himself up into a seated position in front of Kakashi. 

“You were amazing, as promised,” Iruka said it like he meant it. He must have meant it, why would be lie?

Kakashi’s had to swallow his heart back down to his chest before he could reply with, “why don’t we clean ourselves up?” 

He stood up on slightly shaky legs, leading Iruka to his bathroom. He forgot if he had properly cleaned the room anytime recently, but Iruka didn’t seem to notice one way or another. They were both coming down from an amazing high, and Kakashi couldn’t stop staring at the bubbles washing down Iruka’s dark, perfect skin.

They finished quickly, Kakashi sensing Iruka was dead tired and completely spent after that orgasm. Kakashi put a fresh pair of underwear on, considered offering some to Iruka, but thought better of it. That would be a bit much right?

“Here, Iruka, lay down and just sleep here. I’ll get you up in the morning, I promise,” Kakashi wasn’t sure if he would be able to get Iruka up in the morning, he would probably be in some trance watching him sleep and completely forget, but he would try. He would try anything for the sensei.

“You’ll sleep with me?” Iruka asked.

“Oh, I think we are past that point, Iruka,” Kakashi winked, he wanted to say that he would sleep with him every night for the rest of his life if he let him, but Kakashi need to play it cool. So, instead he got down and pulled the covers back for both of them.

Iruka smiled as he pulled on his old undies, much to Kakashi’s chagrin.

Kakashi watched as Iruka laid down on his stomach, stretched his arm out, and laid it right over Kakashi’s heart.

Kakashi thought it would pound right out of his chest, but tried to practice some deep, steady breathing, not wanting to alarm the tired man next to him.

“Good night, Kakashi.” Iruka said in a voice that sounded so sweet. So, unlike the authoritative sensei from the mission room, it was almost funny. If it weren’t so wonderfully adorable that Kakashi felt like he would break apart looking at him.

“Good night, Iruka,” was all he would muster to reply with as he watched Iruka drift off into slumber. He was beautiful, laying there, hair down and splayed on the futon.

Kakashi looked away then, he was tired himself (orgasms really took a lot out of you). He closed his eyes, falling into a light slumber. 

\--

Kakashi couldn’t believe his luck; he had free reign to gaze at Iruka’s face. They had shifted slightly their positions while they slept, and Iruka was cuddled into his shoulder. He just woke up while Iruka was still passed out, his hand on Kakashi’s chest still. Kakashi wanted a better view of Iruka’s face, but he also wanted to move his arm, which was going numb under Iruka’s head.

As he moved out from under Iruka, he felt Iruka stir. Watching the man below him shift onto his back, Kakashi watched Iruka’s eyes blink open. He was engrossed. Each hair had its own story as Kakashi watched the silky strands shift as Iruka stretched slightly.

“I think I understand why everyone always says they would marry you, sensei.” Kakashi couldn’t help himself from sounding whimsical, or so he thought.

Iruka looked a little offended at him. “Well I’m sorry if this wasn’t all you thought it would be.”

Kakashi blinked down at Iruka, he was not trying to offend the sensei, this was a compliment! He must have thought that he shouldn’t have put Iruka in the fuck category. He would nip this in the bud immediately.

“It’s the opposite problem Iruka,” Kakashi started, he couldn’t look at Iruka’s face as he said, “it was so much more than a fuck.” Kakashi looked up at Iruka’s eyes after he finished his reassurance. Hoping for a good reaction.

Iruka chuckled lightly, Kakashi heaving a sign of relief at his good mood.

Iruka replied, “what do you mean? We had sex, neither of us are murdered and no one is proposing, so I think we fit into the “fuck” category.” He smiled up at Kakashi, rolling slightly to be on his side, propping his head up on his hand now much closer to Kakashi’s face.

Kakashi smiled again. Iruka was not upset it seemed and Kakashi got to see Iruka smile so sweetly at him. Iruka’s hair was a sexy-just-out-of-bed mess as well, and Kakashi hoped no one else on the planet got to see this look but him.

“Well, you know the kind of pervert I am now, so I hope you don’t regret it.” Kakashi loved teasing Iruka, but he also wanted validation from Iruka like he never wanted from anyone else.

“Much more in-line with my tastes.” Iruka pushed his hair out of his face and blushed. Kakashi was hypnotized. He really couldn’t handle Iruka being so lovely.

“You need to stop that.” Kakashi schooled his expression, trying to gain any ground against his newest foe, Iruka’s morning-face. Iruka sat up all the way and made an even worse face, confused.

“Stop what? I’m just talking to you.” Iruka brushed his hand through his hair, Kakashi watched his hands with fascination. Iruka wasn’t paying him any mind, looking around the futon for, Kakashi assumed, his hair tie. Kakashi couldn’t stop watching Iruka as he twisted half his hair into a knot when he couldn’t find the band. Why didn’t Iruka wear his hair half up more often? He would be able to stop the strongest shinobi on the planet in his tracks. Assume that strongest shinobi was Kakashi.

“That’s not all you’re doing. Just like you did more than just fuck last night.” Kakashi needed Iruka to understand what he was doing to Kakashi’s heart.

“Well, I never meant to do whatever it is you think I’ve done.” Iruka sounded like he was trying to make Kakashi feel better, so kind all the time. 

“This is why they use you for marry. I didn’t really think about it, but it’s like, you are worshiping and caring.” Kakashi stopped talking, He hadn’t really meant to say that, but Iruka made him drop his guard and want so much more than he ever has before.

“I do care. And I want everyone involved to feel pleasure. Is that not what fucking is?” Kakashi stared at Iruka at that. His innocence was shining through, despite what they just did mere hours before. “Anyway, Kakashi-san, I hope you know I don’t expect anything more from you. I know you are worried I must be some sap or something because I would rather have a partner in life than just in bed, but I honestly don’t expect anything from you, so don’t worry about gaining another stocker.”

Kakashi felt like his heart was going to break. Kakashi wanted all of that, the romantic in him fluttering at his memories of Iruka, not just from last night, but from their entire careers together. 

“Did you not enjoy yourself, Iruka?” Kakashi asked knowing Iruka had enjoyed himself last night, but he also didn’t want to make Iruka feel worse or pressured or anything. The comment apparently made Iruka roll his eyes at Kakashi.

“Of course, I enjoyed myself; more than I should have probably.” Kakashi’s heart lifted a little. What was wrong then? What could make Iruka take Kakashi more seriously?

“But I’m no Gai, huh?” Kakashi thought he would try this route. “You gave a very nice reason to marry Gai. It sounded like a good match. What put me out of the contest? I can’t have Gai beating me in a competition I didn’t even know I was in.” Kakashi was still trying to lighten the mood.

Iruka openly laughed at Kakashi’s ridiculous statement.

“Love isn’t a competition, Kakashi.” Iruka looked at Kakashi like he was one of his students. Kakashi secretly loved this sensei look, body responding slightly at the tone. Get it together Kakashi!

“But all is fair in love and war, no?” Kakashi countered, trying to get Iruka to open up.

“Fine, you want to know? I don’t know anything about you really. You seem like a closed book.” Kakashi indicated to his naked form at that, causing Iruka to blush and smile, “OK OK now you are open, but that wasn’t when I made that decision. You have opened in a way, but could you in all the other ways needed to have you as a life partner? I have no idea Kakashi. I’ve never heard of anyone being that close to you expect for Gai maybe?”

It was Kakashi’s turn to blanche.

“OK, so no to any Gai fantasies from you.” Iruka laughed. Glad that Iruka understood that Gai was not what he wanted to talk about. He knew that Iruka needed him to be more upfront. He would try. He would try for this beautiful man in front of him. He didn’t want to lose him, like he had lost so many others he cared for.

“Iruka, you aren’t wrong. I never wanted to be close to anyone. I don’t open up emotionally. The scary thing is, out of all the options given in that stupid game, I should have killed you, because you are the only one that drives me so crazy. I think you are very dangerous.”

Kakashi should have just left. He should have showed Iruka the door and told him he only wanted a one-night stand. Iruka even gave him the out earlier. And then Kakashi looked up when Iruka laughed. As much as he enjoyed the sound, he needed Iruka to know that this was serious.

“I’m serious Iruka-sensei.” Kakashi couldn’t stop looking at Iruka.

“What are you serious about exactly Kakashi-san? I’m not sure what you are trying to imply with your words.” Iruka cocked his head to the side like a puppy. Kakashi was weak to puppies and even weaker to Iruka.

Kakashi couldn’t meet his eye, so he looked at his body, eyes raking over Iruka’s back, noticing the scar from Mizuki. Kakashi thought about how Iruka’s kindness was also his weakness. But that kindness saved Naruto as well. Kakashi wanted to protect Iruka, knowing the man would never allow it. The feelings were there though, all the same. 

“I’m serious about you.” Kakashi would be close to Iruka. Kakashi would protect Iruka with or without him knowing. Kakashi couldn’t back down. Iruka was already precious to him, he may as well get to also be close to him.

“Kakashi, I’ve never been good with relationships, no matter what everyone seems to think. I’m not sure what makes me the ultimate marriage material. I’m emotional and hot headed. Naruto will tell you about my temper. I can’t cook to save my life, in fact, I may accidently poison my whole family, me included!” He laughed at this. “I’m not sure I want children, not my own at least. That seems like a big deal breaker to most people.” Kakashi thought that everything he heard was perfect. Iruka was perfect.

“If you want to keep sleeping together, I wouldn’t be opposed, as much as I want companionship, I can’t deny how much I enjoyed what we did. Maybe it will make me less ornery too.” Iruka tried to smile, lighten the mood. Kakashi was having none of it, Iruka couldn’t just go insulting his precious people, Iruka himself included.

Iruka had given him another out. He would never be tempted again.

“Iruka, you are kind in a world where most people are jaded. You are passionate about people you care about and the children especially, instead of being passionate about a misguided cause. You have demons, but you have overcome them time and time again. People know this. That’s why they would marry you. To kill you would be to kill the will of fire itself, to just fuck you… Well as I just learned, it’s impossible. You only make love.”

Iruka stared at Kakashi’s open face. Kakashi thought that he just made a fool of himself. Starting to feel like he should run from his own bed. He flopped down on the pillow, putting his arm over his eyes.

“I never thought I would hear something so corny from the hip and cool eternal rival of Gai!” Kakashi laughed loudly at the imitation. Kakashi felt a weight lift. When he looked at Iruka, the face he saw staring back at him was intense and fierce. Kakashi tried to match it.

Iruka leaned over Kakashi, resting on his elbows, hovering over the much stronger man. He leaned in and kissed Kakashi gently. Kakashi noticed his hair just tickle his face as Iruka leaned down. He didn’t want to stop, but he needed to convince this man to stay with him. 

“I will probably be a much harder man to be married to than Gai. Your logic was impeccable as always.” Iruka’s smile at that and it made his heart flutter. “But I can cook. I also keep a very clean home. I am a little of a freak about it actually. Not sure if that’s a good trait.”

Kakashi was trying to pour his heart out. Trying to convince Iruka that he would be a great partner.

Iruka laughed in a disarming way; instead of making Kakashi feel tense he felt like Iruka wanted him to relax. “You don’t have to prove anything to me right now.” Iruka smiled and Kakashi fell even harder. “You really want to… what date me? Just continue sleeping together?”

“Iruka, I want all of you.” Kakashi said it so quickly after Iruka finished speaking that Iruka seemed shocked.

Then suddenly Iruka kissed Kakashi again, deep and sweet. When he broke, too early for Kakashi, Iruka said, “you are so corny right now.”

“You said to show you what is in my books, Iruka.” Kakashi said simply, but truthfully. He may as well go all out. The blush Iruka formed was very fetching indeed.

“I thought that was last night?” Iruka said it with curiosity in is eyes.

Kakashi nodded to confirm that, but needed to add, “there is much more than just sex in those books, Iruka. They are romance novels as well, and some of my favorite parts are those.” Kakashi was a secret romantic after all.

The way Iruka looked at him after his confession made it all worth it. He would convince this man to stay with him forever one day.

\--

It was a long week. The scroll Kakashi was delivering to Suna should have only taken a couple days, but Kakashi had to confirm the scroll went to Gaara. And Gaara was out when he arrived. What kind of planning was that?! It only took another couple of days; then Kakashi all but rushed home.

However, he did have two days of downtime in Suna, and when he walked about the streets, he noticed a jewelry store with some lovely rings. Kakashi walked in and the sale’s woman rushed over. She was very aggressive about making a sale, and Kakashi ended up getting a simple gold band.

He stared at it every night, wondering if Iruka would like it. He knew what he was going to do but was feeling nervous. When he arrived at home, he showered and immediately started cooking a nice dinner. When Iruka arrived home, Kakashi was hiding in the kitchen. Was he ready for what he was about to do?

“Well Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi wanted to cook dinner for his lover knowing the man had probably only eaten take-out the whole week. “I’m happy to be back to this sight.”

Kakashi looked at Iruka, the darker man was in his uniform blacks, he looked perfect. Iruka smiled at him brighter, no now it was perfect. His mind cleared. He knew what he had to do.

“Kakashi, I’m so happy to see you. It was a long week.” Iruka marched over to him and wrapped him in his arms. Kakashi moved his head to plant a long kiss on Iruka’s lips. Kakashi loved when he was home, getting to see Iruka and spoil him rotten.

“I’ve made you a meal that isn’t ramen and has veggies,” Kakashi guided Iruka to the table, pulling out a chair for him. Kakashi knew Iruka hated to be spoiled and treated, but Kakashi loved doting on him, and so Iruka let it happen.

“Thank you Kakashi. How did I get so lucky?” Kakashi looked at Iruka like he was a prize at a carnival. It had been a year since they began dating and four months of living together. It came with fights and passion, but overall, it was amazing.

Once they were finished eating, Kakashi brought the dishes to the sink fidgeting. He knew what he was planning, and he didn’t want to wait too long. Iruka was suddenly at the sink next to Kakashi.

“What’s on your mind?” Iruka asked, clearly, he noticed Kakashi’s weird attitude.

“I’m the lucky one Iruka,” Kakashi stated. “I’m always thinking that.” Kakashi couldn’t look at Iruka for this next part. He didn’t know if he could look away either though.

“I was wondering, Iruka-koi,” Kakashi tested the name, it didn’t feel right really, but the look on Iruka’s face made him relax. It was now or never. “I was wondering… Would you change your opinion and marry me instead of Gai?” Kakashi took Iruka’s hands in his, he brought them up to his lips, kissing each knuckle. Then he reached into his pocket and took out the ring. Now or never. 

Iruka didn’t say anything at first. He was clearly tearing up, what should Kakashi do? The tears fell when he met Kakashi’s eye. Letting out a strangled kind of choke Kakashi couldn’t identify, Iruka removed one hand from Kakashi’s grasp to cover his mouth at the sound.

“Kakashi,” Iruka said softly through his tears. Kakashi was getting nervous. Iruka was an emotional person, but he really hoped that these were happy tears. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Iruka,” Kakashi almost whined his name, he hated the sound of it in his own ears but couldn’t prevent it. “You are killing me, though what is new?” Kakashi smiled at Iruka, trying to save face. The look Iruka gave him told him he was as clear as glass.

Iruka suddenly laughed, it both disarmed Kakashi and made his heart rate skyrocket. “Kakashi, I couldn’t want anything more than to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it will be harder than being with Gai.”

Kakashi swept Iruka up into his arms, spinning them as he placed a million little kisses all over his face.

Kakashi couldn’t believe that a stupid bar game had brought him such happiness. Never in a million years. He would go to his grave with that gratitude, though, if Anko or Genma ever caught wind!

He looked into Iruka’s eyes, hoping that his grave was far in the future, so he could hold Iruka in his arms for many, many more days.


End file.
